


Washington's Idea (Caleb Is Not To Blame At All)

by Arlennil



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlennil/pseuds/Arlennil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asks, it's Washington's fault. Caleb had nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washington's Idea (Caleb Is Not To Blame At All)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Washington's idea [art, strip]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637329) by [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279). 



> 1,Before reading this, go have a look at the fanart that inspired me to write this little drabble. Otherwise it won't make any sense. 
> 
> 2, I actually wrote this months ago and posted it on tumblr, but then promptly forgot about it. So. Here it is now, so that new fans can enjoy a bit of fun, too.

“What? Don’t look at me like that, it was Washington’s idea,” protests Caleb.

“It was General Washington’s idea to change the signal?” Ben asks, clearly unbelieving.

“Yes. He thought it needed to be a bit more… patriotic. Morale-raising, y'know?“

“I don't know,” says Abe slowly, mulling it over. “It seems rather bright?“

“What’s wrong with bright?” Asks Caleb. “Bright is good. Happy. Always cheers me up. Plus, it’s great if you need to see it from a distance if you’re, say, approaching a cove from the sea and need to quickly count the number of clothes hanging to know which cove you should land your whaleboat in. Which is not easy to do in a mist, or heavy rain. Not that I’ve, uh, had anything to do with the colors,” he adds quickly. “Or the pattern. Not me. Why would I do such a thing? Hehe.“

Abe and Ben roll their eyes simultaneously.

“Yes Caleb, it’s not like you have a penchant for practical jokes,” says Ben flatly. “Remember that time my helmet was mysteriously painted black overnight?“

“Yes,” says Caleb with a smile. “Good times. But,” he hurries to add, seeing Ben’s frown, “not my work either.” He'll deny doing both until his dying day. “Now come on, I need your help with something…“

 

Later that day:

“Caleb? Have you seen any of my spare underpants? I can’t find them anywhere.“

“Oh don’t worry Ben. I’m sure they’ll turn up _hanging_ somewhere.“

“…”

“CALEB!!!!“

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://arlennil.tumblr.com)


End file.
